


Impulse

by dark_hour_shenanigans



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Akira's personas take over sometimes, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Slight spoilers, usually when he's distracted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 01:43:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9050185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark_hour_shenanigans/pseuds/dark_hour_shenanigans
Summary: "Er, are you alright, Goro-kun?"
Does it look like I'm alright, Akira-kun?" Goro snapped, carefully enunciating each syllable of Akira's name to emphasize his point. 
Akira scrutinized his disheveled friend. His tie was crooked, his jacket was wrinkled, there were bags under his eyes, and his hair was badly mussed. Akira resisted the urge to mess his hair up even more.





	

**Author's Note:**

> If you ever feel sleepy, ask the Muses to send you story inspiration. That'll give you more than enough adrenaline to power through a badly-written rough draft of a gay fluff fic!

This was _not_  how he imagined his Sunday would go.

Akira Kurusu crossed his arms, glaring over the top of his glasses in a scholarly _'I can't believe you just did that'_ sort of way. This particular glare had been rated as one of his most terrifying, receiving a 10/10 from Ryuji, who'd been on the receiving end more often than not. His blond friend had claimed that it "made me wish I could self-destruct."

Despite his best efforts, the landline did not spontaneously combust. 

Just a few minutes earlier, Sojiro had called in sick, asking Akira to manage Leblanc for the day. When he'd protested (he had plans with Yuki, dammit), Sojiro threatened to tell the police about Akira's....other....activities. 

For you see, mild-mannered, soft-spoken, bespectacled Akira Kurusu was also none other than the charismatic, bold, and roguishly handsome Joker, leader of an infamous group called the Phantom Thieves of Heart. The Thieves sought to reform corrupt adults by stealing their 'heart', hence the name. Unfortunately, this didn't quite endear them to government officials and the Tokyo PD. Most likely because they were corrupt themselves. 

Akira knew that Sojiro wouldn't really turn him in, because doing that would incriminate his adopted daughter as well, but the meaning was clear. 

He continued to glare at the phone.

The soft jingle of the door opening prompted Akira to put on his 'customer service' face and recite his usual greeting.

"Welcome to Cafe—Goro-kun?" 

The customer was none other than Goro Akechi, a high-school student made famous by his televised appearances on talk shows as a high school detective. Gaining popularity rather quickly, he became known as "The Second Coming of the Detective Prince." Unsurprisingly, given his good looks and charming smile, he soon amassed quite the following of ~~rabid~~  smitten fangirls.

_I wonder what they'd think of their beloved 'Akechi-kun' if they saw him now?_

Normally well-groomed, the young detective looked ready to keel over as he stumbled in. Foregoing his usual seat at the bar, he staggered his way to a booth and promptly collapsed, burying his face in his arms and groaning. Akira approached, exercising as much caution as he would with Morgana in a bad mood.

Akira stood in front of the table, mentally debating if it was safe to try and pat the detective on the back.

"Er, are you alright, Goro-kun?" He reached out experimentally, ready to pull his hand back at the slightest hint of trouble. 

 Goro looked up, wearily glaring at Akira through half-lidded eyes. Akira ' _eeped_ ' and yanked his hand back. 

"Does it _look_ like I'm alright, Akira-kun?" Goro snapped, carefully enunciating each syllable of Akira's name to emphasize his point. 

Akira scrutinized his disheveled friend. His tie was crooked, his jacket was wrinkled, there were bags under his eyes, and his hair was badly mussed. Akira resisted the urge to mess his hair up even more. 

"Ah, no." Nervously, Akira waited for Goro to snap at him again, but he just put his head back down. A moment of silence passed. Akira shifted his weight from one foot to another.

"Sorry." Goro's voice was muffled. "I've been up all night reviewing case files. I haven't gotten a chance to eat or sleep, and I have a very important this meeting this afternoon about the Phantom Thieves with a number of esteemed individuals and Sae-san's coming with me oh god what if they look down on her because I look horrible and she'll lose so much respect and me what if they won't take me seriously anymore even though I've been up _all night_ to—" Goro cut himself off and looked up again. Akira wondered if sleep deprivation caused one to ramble on.

"I'm sorry." Goro repeated, sighing. Sitting up, he ran a hand through his hair and winced when he reached a tangle.

"Can—Can I just get some coffee?" He asked, pleading.

Akira had never seen the other teen look so vulnerable. Usually, Goro was impeccably dressed, confident, and in complete control of the situation. Seeing him like this, stressed out and worn down...

Akira felt his maternal instincts suddenly flare to life. He wanted to hug Goro and tell him everything was all right, feed him something healthy, and tuck him into bed, perhaps while singing a soothing lullaby.

Wait, _maternal?_

Akira frowned. Dammit, Titania. He did _not_  need her influence right now.

Suddenly, he realized that Goro had been waiting for a response while he was zoned out. The teen detective looked at him with concern, wondering why Akira was taking so long to answer.

"Oh! Uh, right, I'll, uh, just get you your usual then." Akira practically ran to the kitchen, fighting to ward off an embarrassed blush.

He watched Goro as he waited for the coffee maker. The detective had crossed his arms on the table, hunched over. Periodically, his head would dip forward before suddenly snapping back.

_He's trying not to fall asleep_ , Akira realized. _He really needs to sleep. Maybe he could take a nap here or something._  His eyes narrowed as another thought occurred to him. _Wait, didn't he say he hadn't eaten?_

 Ever since Yusuke joined the Phantom Thieves, Akira had gotten into the habit of storing pre-made food in the refrigerator. He pulled out some leftover curry and rice, and started heating it up. He frowned, recalling Goro's panicked rambling.  _I wonder how I can relieve all that stress? It can't be healthy for him..._

In the back of his mind, a Persona snickered. Confused, Akira thought back to what he said. _What's so—oh._ He flushed, his mind going straight to the gutter. He focused all his attention on not letting teenage hormones get the better of him.

The snicker turned into full-blown laughter.

"Quiet, Oberon." He muttered angrily, voice higher than normal, "I don't see you thinking of a way to help the poor boy." Akira snapped back to reality.

"..."

Scowling, he pushed Titania to the very back of his mind. Snatching up Goro's coffee and the curry, he made his way back to Goro.

Goro blinked sleepily as he eyed the curry, confused.

"I didn't order that."

"It's on the house." Akira pushed the plate towards him. "Eat." The _or else_  was implied. Heavily. 

Looking mildly intimidated by Akira's sudden change in attitude, Goro obeyed. 

Akira watched him eat, a faint smile coming to his face while Titania watched in satisfaction. Unthinkingly, he reached out and patted Goro on the head, as a mother would to her children.

Goro froze, his fork halfway between the plate and his mouth. Akira turned red and jerked his hand away. His head burst into a cacophony of sound as his Personas all started talking. Akira could barely hear his own thoughts.

"S-sorry, I um, uh—" _Crap._   _Crapcrapcrapcrapcrap—_

"It's okay." Goro's voice was quiet. 

It was almost funny how quickly his Personas shut up. 

"Ah—huh? W-wha?" 

Goro avoided meeting Akira's eyes. "I said it's okay." 

"Oh." 

A moment of awkward silence passed between them. The urge to pet Goro's hair again returned with a vengeance. Somehow, Akira didn't think it was solely due to Titania's interference. 

_Well, since he said it was okay..._

Slowly, heart racing, he reached out and hesitantly touched Goro's head. When the detective didn't react, he began to gently run his fingers through locks of light-brown hair.   _It's surprisingly soft..._

Goro stopped eating and leaned into his touch. Akira swallowed hard and sat down next to him. 

_This is the closest I've ever gotten to him._

Akira jumped when Goro suddenly pushed his plate away, laying his head down to face Akira. His eyes drifted shut as Akira continued his ministrations. 

_Is he sleeping?_

Akira scooted closer and lowered his head to get a better look at Goro's face and froze when his eyes suddenly opened. 

Grey eyes stared into brown as time seemed to slow down for Akira. 

On an impulse, he leaned in and kissed the other's forehead. Goro blinked in surprise. He looked like he wanted to say something, but then a wave of drowsiness washed over him. His eyes closed again, a sigh escaping from his lips. 

"Sweet dreams." Akira murmured. 


End file.
